Chapter 7: Ukitake's the name, being- Wait, this isn't Bleach. Silly author, Trix are for kids.
This is the 7th Chapter in the HSATM installation. Description Orion and the gang get ready for the big day. However, while everyone else is asleep and Orion and Emily are on guard, Orion gets himself in a bit of a situation... Story I hope you guys remember all that happened last time, because I won't repeat myself. Odds are if you're watching this video, then you're all in grave danger with the same shit we faced somewhere else. Hopefully you're not fighting this battle on Earth. But more importantly, I hope this is seen by all so they know the truth. Necromorphs, Unitology, EarthGov, the Marker, none of that is to be taken lightly. Hopefully all that stuff is gone now. However, I hope all of us who fought are not forgotten. Back to the story, please pay attention. After a long day before them the group double-checks everyone and watches the new guy practice on the firing range. Afterwards they go out and get more supplies then return for a group discussion. Orion: Well thank god that's all done. What's your name new guy? Private: L-l-lieutenant Ukitake Samuels. Orion: Ukitake, like from Bleach? Ukitake: I guess so? I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Orion: Never the mind then. Logan, Egil, tell me more about these guys who questioned you. Egil: Well, they were wearing full body armor with rank insignia on the left shoulder. But the Lieutenant here, his is on the left. Why is that? Ukitake: I don't know. Everyone I've met wears it that way. This is probably something like Secret Service. Jonnie: I've never seen this either, it's beyond me. Drake: Same here, I've never even heard of that kind of uniform. If Jonnie doesn't know then it can't be anything to do with Tiedemann, it has to be something rebellious. Logan: I haven't seen it either, but they were real. No funny shit, but they were like ninjas. Also they had voice filters on. Orion: Damn...I can't make heads or tails of this. Since this is going no where, time to move on. Drake, Jonnie, Ukitake, tell us about the Necromorph you saw. Drake: It was HUGE. It had gigantic arms and legs, but shooting it didn't have any effect. That thing's head was probably made of steel, or harder. It charged us and just shrugged off everything we shot at it. When we cut off an arm and a leg, it began shooting stuff at us. Balls of some sort of organic shit, that just killed whoever it hit. It was like an undead freaking train from Hell. Jonnie: He's right, after it stopped attacking we had the Lieutenant here help us finish dismembering it, the head took forever. On its joints it had some yellow shit growing on it, like an Exploder's thing. But it didn't explode when we shot it, but it did seem to hurt it pretty bad. Logan: Shit..this is getting bad. What color was its skin? Jonnie: Same as most the others really, a tad darker but not black. Logan: Fuck..it's a Brute. It's like a Necromorph version of the Hulk, but worse. It has an enhanced version too unfortunately, they can take a lot more damage and it looks like it's impossible to survive a hit from that thing. Orion: Looks like it is? Logan: Some other bloke was fighting one and it slaughtered him. Luckily he had wounded it so I was able to finish it off before it hit me. Orion: I see. So what's the easiest way to kill them? Logan: As these three found out, shoot the yellow spots. Two on its shoulder joints, and two on its leg joints. One for each joint, and right under the head. But forget that last one unless it's all you can shoot. Shoot off both its arms and it'll die. It uses its arms for locomotion if you didn't notice. So when you see it coming, get the fuck out of the way. Use a Line Gun to aim at the shoulders and head all at once and if you aim right, you can hit all three. With a few shots you can sever all three parts, or at least an arm or two, at once. Stasis makes that a lot easier, and makes it easier to dodge its attacks. Orion: Alright, make sure you don't forget that people. Or you'll die, and I want us all to make it out of here alive. It looks like we have everything we need, and we don't need anymore practice with the weapons. Everything's set up here, and all the weapons are modified to increase deadliness towards Necromorphs and whatever else we run into. Ok let's get some sleep, guard shifts everyone. Groups of 2, four shifts. we have 18 hours left so..four and a half hour shifts. The groups are: Emily and Drake, Ukitake and Egil, Logan and Jonnie, me and Michael. Any objections? The group shakes their heads, showing complete agreement with Orion's planning. Orion: So, any volunteers to go first? Actually no, me and Michael will do it. Drake, Ukitake, and Jonnie all need to rest up after carrying all that metal. One more thing guys, from now on before we sleep or go anywhere, we drink a little bit of water, eat a small amount of food, and stretch. This will help us with stamina and combat-readiness. Goodnite everybody. Actually, Michael you sleep too, Emily you're with me I wanna talk to you a little bit. Emily: *chirps happily and skips over to Orion, slipping her arm under his and placing her arm on his wrist* Of course darling that'd be wonderful! Michael: Are you sure about this man? Orion: Yeah, get some rest. Michael: Alright, watch over us. *points a finger at him* I'm counting on you two not to let us become sleep victims. Orion: *playfully punches his shoulder* You know I will. Michael walks away and joins the others in the effort to get ready to sleep. The group is huddled over in a corner that doesn't have vents above it, or beside it for at least fifteen feet. Of course, these vents have been covered with metal and rigged with a Detonator mine like the rest. Orion: Emily, while we talk you must NOT get distracted or everyone could die. Do not take your eyes off your selected area for a second, unless you're blinking. Just listen and talk when I finish. Emily: Alright, will do darling. Orion: Look, I don't like you like that, the way you like me.. Emily: WHAT?! Orion: Shush! People are trying to sleep..look I'm sorry ok? All that stuff we did was nice, but it's new to me and didn't really mean anything to me. Emily: I can't believe you! All guys are the same. Lying, cheating, secretive, pieces of shit! I thought you were different! You used me Orion Shade. Orion: Emily, I didn't..remember you started that.. Emily: You could have said stop! Orion: Emily... Emily: I'm mad at you, Orion Shade. Don't talk to me. Orion tries thinks of a way to make Emily happy. He gets an idea and tries it, not sure if what he's about to say is even true or will make sense to her. Orion: I hear you liek mudkipz... Emily: OMG! I LOVE MUDKIPZ! Orion: Yay! You're not mad at me anymore! But please, keep it down.. Ellie scoffs and angrily crosses her arms. Emily: Hmph! I'm trapped in a glass case of emotion! Nothing can break it! Orion: Nothing?! Emily: Nothing. Orion rubs his head and then holds up his index finger, signaling an idea. Orion: It's Spartan stomping time! Emily: WHAT?! Orion: THIS. IS. SPARTA! Orion stomps on Emily's box and shatters it. A bunch of make up and pictures fall out. Emily: You asshole! Orion: He-heh... Sorry.. *Orion rubs the back of his head and looks down* Emily: Aww... It's okay, Orion. Wait! What's that?! Orion: What's what?! Emily: That, behind you! Emily points behind Orion, where a blanket is moving for some reason. Orion: I don't know. Let me see. Orion walks over and squats down over a blanket with something moving inside. Emily: What is it? Orion opens the blanket and peeks inside. Orion: Aww...! It's a cute little bay-bee! Ellie: "Let me see! *she runs over to him filled with excitement* Cradling the "baby" in his arms, Orion opens the blanket to show Emily the "baby." Orion: Look at the little guy. Isn't he a cute little critter? Look at his little hands! Emily: I wanna see! Orion: Aww, little baby! I love you THIS much! I'm gonna give you a hug THIS big! Orion gives the "baby" a tight hug. Emily: Oh my goodness! How adorable! Wait, is that a tent-? Emily is interrupted as a screaming Lurker pops out of the blanket and attaches itself to her face. Emily: "AAHHHHH! GODDAMMIT, ORION! YOU ASSHOLE! Emily: *starts laughing against his will* What did I do? Emily: Get this Necrocunt off of my bloody face! Orion: Ellie! Language! How dare you shout a Necrobscenity! Emily: Get it off my fucking face NOW! Orion: Okay! Geez! So impatient...*mumbles* I hope all women aren't like this... Orion throws something circular at the Lurker and knocks it off of Emily's head. Orion: It's about time Orion... Orion walks over to the circular object and picks it up from the floor. He takes a bite out of it and looks at the camera. Orion: Evil beware, we have waffles. *he then winks at the camera, smiling* Emily: Orion focus! Shouldn't we kill that thing!? Orion jumps at the reliazation that there's still a Necromorph on the loose and accidentally drops the waffle on the ground and scrambles for his Plasma Cutter before killing it. Orion: Whoops, sorry..at least no one got hurt? Emily: THAT THING WAS ON MY FACE AND YOU BROKE MY BOX! Orion: I'm sorry ok? Emily: Sorry won't fix my box, or my feelings, or the past. Orion: Emily... Orion's alarm that he set in his RIG goes off and he wakes up the next group. He then prepares for bed, feeling guilty about what happened with Emily and hoping they didn't wake anyone up. He lays there unable to sleep and cries softly a little. He then begins to get lost in his thoughts... Orion: *thinking to himself, lost in thought* Why is all of this happening now..where are you dad I need you? I hope you're doing well in Heaven, how's mom? I'm sorry you had to go through this shit dad, it really sucks..why does all of this have to happen? Why do Necromorphs have to exist? My biggest fear use to be the unknown, but now it's Necromorphs..who knew something so ''horrid ''could exist? Let alone come from a human body transformed by some piece of alien rock...and why can it talk to me? What the fuck were those symbols on it? Wait a minute those looked like Unitologist symbols...wow those guy sure base a lot of stuff on that demonic rock...it's anything but divine, unless it's divine punishment from God..but what have we done to deserve this? God will you please tell me why all this is happening? Orion then falls into a deep sleep and begins dreaming for the first time in a few days. Voice: Orion, Orion is that you? Orion can you hear me? Please respond we need to talk. Orion: *squinches his eyes and shields his face from a bright light in the distance* What the..? Who is it? Who are you? Voice: It's me. Don't you know who I am anymore? Orion: DAD! Where's mom? What's going on here? How are you? Why are Necromorphs here? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! Josh: Calm down son, one thing at a time. Orion: Where's mom? Josh: She's fine, but I can't define where's she at or I'll be in trouble. Orion: What's going on here dad? Josh: I don't know, apparently someone built another one of those damned Markers. Orion: Dad, do you know who Isaac Clarke is? Josh: I know he was on the Ishimura when I died. I saw him but died shortly after, I don't know if he saw me. Why? Orion: He's still alive...he destroyed the Marker that caused everything on the Ishimura but he's in some sort of asylum now. Josh: That's not good, you'll need help with these things. You're alive, so I take it you know how to kill them. Orion: Yes, I have another survivor of the Ishimura on my team. His name's Logan Taylor. Josh: That's good, but I don't know who that fellow is. I know you can do it son, I see you've become quite the man. Thanks for finishing the Shadow RIG. Orion: My pleasure dad..what causes the Necromorphs dad? Josh: Don't know son, I only killed a few before they got me. Sorry to disappoint, I wasn't ready to fight the undead. Orion: Don't say that dad, just killing one makes you a hero. Josh: Thanks son. And that makes you an even greater hero than me. Go get em son, you got this. Orion: But I'm scared dad...I've never had to do this before..lead, fight, watch over so many people and their safety... Josh: You're doing an amazing job son. I think you're a natural born leader, just like your great grandfather. You make us proud, all of us. The Shade's appreciate what you're doing so keep at it. We believe in you. Now get up, it's time for it to begin. Orion: What's it dad? Josh: I don't know son, so be careful and be ready. I love you son. Orion: I love you too dad. Thanks for talking to me, however you did it. Josh: It was hard, probably won't be able to do it again for a while. Good luck, see you again. Orion awakens with a jolt as an arm is shaking him vigirously. He opens his eyes slowly, somewhat blinded by light. He can make out the shadowy figures of his friends in the distance and he rubs his eyes. He can now identify everyone. It appears that he was thrashing in his sleep as his stuff is everywhere and his blanket is torn a little bit. Emily still appears to be mad at him but other than that everything is how it should be. Logan: Wake up man, we've got an hour till "it" happens. You need to prepare. Gather some stuff in a backpack, ready your weapons and RIG, eat breakfast, stretch, the sort. C'mon boss. *he takes Orion's wrist and helps him up* Orion: Thanks, I appreciate it. Logan: No problem. Everyone gets ready for the big event to happen. Everyone appears nevrous, but calm and brave as well. Ready to face an uncertain thing head on with nothing to fear but fucking Necromorphs, and hordes of them. Orion checks his RIG's clock, 00:02:12.32 till it happens. Everyone takes a few deep breathes and smiles to each other as they prepare themselves for uncertainty. Then the alarm goes off, Orion quickly shuts it off and everyone gets into position. Orion: This is it you guys, the big moment. We've been preparing for this, so let's not disappoint each other. We can do this, I believe in all of you. Let's go. Orion and the group heads out with all the supplies they can carry as they face uncertain death. Nothing is certain right now, except that this is going to be an absolute shit fest. And everyone knows at least one of them is going to die, and thousands of innocent people who were unprepared are going to die to. They have one goal: Keep as many people as they can alive. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop Category:Squattop's Chapters